Star-Lord
Star-Lord 'is a character from ''Marvel Comics. Battles Death Battles *Han Solo VS Star-Lord One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Han Solo (Star Wars) History Peter Quill, said to born on the day of unusual planetary alignment, was a young boy who was raised by single-mother until she ended up dying from cancer. Peter, unable to bear his mother's death, ran back home before he was attacked by two aliens who attempt to kill him. But Peter was able to kill them and recovered a strange device from the house before he is abducted by Yondu Udonta as a job to bring him to Spartax. But Yondu decides to instead raise Peter as a Ravager and the child grew up having many adventures with this crew around the galaxy, Peter's encounter with an entity called the Master of the Sun giving him the name Star Lord. While on a scavenging job, Star-Lord found himself in the middle of a power struggle that resulting in him meeting who would become his team mates. Death Battle Info * Name: Peter Jason Quill * Age: 32 * Height: 6'2" / 188cm * Weight: 175 lbs / 79 kg * Human-Spartoid hybrid * Founder of the Guardians of the Galaxy * Cool helmet As a Human-Spartoid hybrid, having strength, stamina, and speed equal to a peak-level human, Star-Lord is able to physically withstand great physical forces to an extent like standing after being shot and stabbed numerous times. He can even last a few minutes in the vacuum of space without his helmet. He can also recover and heal in less time than normal humans and is a quick learner. Due to his Spartoid heritage, Star-Lord's lifespan is three times longer than a normal human. Star-Lord also has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. Gear *Uniform: While a Ravager, Star-Lord acquired a Kree Heat Dampening Espionage Battle Suit that protects him from the vacuum and absolute zero temperatures of deep space. It comes with a part of jets that he can attach to his boots to propel through air and speed at great speed. Star-Lord also has a collapsible battle helmet with internal comm system that analyzes data, improves vision, regulates oxygen while in space. * Element Gun: Starlord's primary weapon which belonged to his father Jayson, able to conjure each of the four elements. It is a weapon associated with the Spartox royal family, built from indestructible material from R'Ralmis. Thus only those of Jayson's line like Star-Lord can use it, though the gun's power output is dependent on the user's will. * Quad Blasters: Kree Submachine Guns that use all known types of ammunition, also able to shoot either a near-fatal Lethal Shot, a shock-inducing Electric Shot, or combine the two for a Dual Shot. * Energy Bolas: A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. * Gravity Mine: A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset: One of the few things Star-Lord has left from his old life on Earth, a gift from his mother along with two mix tapes several songs from the 60's to the 80's. * Zunes Music player: '''Feats * Founded the Guardians of the Galaxy * Blew away an Ariguan warship with the Element Gun's fire * Able to fly at trans-light speeds * Melted through highly advanced Meylan Construct Robots with the Element Gun * Held off a fully-powered Thanos with Nova * Currently dating Kitty Pryde of the X-Men * Managed to survive holding the Power Stone despite the brief damage it caused on him. * Manage to defeat Ego using his Celestial powers even though he only had it just at this moment. Faults * Forced Mantis to manipulate the other Guardians to join his team * Was killed by Thanos momentarily * Was imprisoned in the Kyln for galactic-level genocide involving the Fallen One * Has committed 350,000 counts of murder * Had cyborg parts which were then removed... what?! * Loses his temper enough that he ruined a successful capture on Thanos, indirectly causing him and many other heroes to get erased in the process. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Leaders Category:Thieves Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters